Frias Lagrimas (Sasusaku)
by lady.angel.konan
Summary: Solo basto una fría noche, una pequeña llovizna y unas frías lagrimas para perder lo que mas amaba en el mundo.


**Hola este es mi primer one shot, lo publique aqui y en mundo sasusaku ^_^ **

**Espero les guste y bueno... comenten que les parecio **

* * *

**T**itulo del fanfic: Frías lagrimas  
**A**utor/a: Sakura-uchiha-haruno  
**G**énero: drama  
**C**lasificación: +16  
**A**dvertencias: muerte de personaje  
**S**erie: Naruto  
**R**esumen: Solo basto una fría noche, una pequeña llovizna y unas frías lagrimas para perder lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

Nosotros estábamos juntos desde que teníamos 16 años... todo empezó como un juego y se convirtió en amor.  
Poco tiempo después nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento juntos, yo tenía un trabajo en la empresa de mi familia y ella estudiaba medicina.  
Casi no nos dábamos lujos, aunque tuviéramos el dinero, eso no nos hacia felices. Nos gustaba recorrer el parque que estaba 4 calles mas arriba, a ella le encantaba escuchar a los niños reír y gritar en los columpios.

Sabia que ella estaba cambiando, se convirtió en mujer innumerables veces en mis brazos pero ella anhelaba algo mas... yo no sabia si estaba preparado para dar ese paso... y entonces, nuestro amor comenzó a quebrarse.

Un día ella estaba esperándome con la cena preparada, con un delicioso perfume y velas acompañadas de música suave. Sonreía y pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de su rostro... estaba embarazada.

Estábamos felices pero yo estaba aterrado, la empresa pasaba por un mal momento y pronto deberíamos mudarnos para tener mas espacio para el bebe... las deudas y los contratos cancelados estaban asfixiándome, así que tome dobles turnos para no llevar el trabajo a casa.

Grave error.

Mi secretaria, una belleza de cabello rojo y piernas largas, se la pasaba encima de mi... trataba de seducirme... y como un idiota caí en el pecado.  
No solo una vez... sino miles de veces, la hice mía encima de mi escritorio tantas veces que los papeles terminaron por toda mi oficina.

Me sentía, raro, confundido e incluso molesto... me odiaba, estaba despreciando a mi esposa, a mi hermosa Sakura, mi cerezo. Ella no merecía esto, no quería que ella se alejara de mí así que oculte todo. Deje los turnos nocturnos y trate de permanecer más tiempo con ella. Un día comenzó a estar extraña, mas de lo normal sabiendo que tenía 8 meses de embarazo. Intente abrazarla por la espalda y ella reacciono alejándose de mí, me asuste, le pregunte que le sucedía:

- **No te preocupes, solo me sobresalte... ¿quieres comer?** - Repentinamente cambio el tema de conversación.

Y así estuvimos una semana entera, hasta que un día volvía de trabajar, entre al salón de la casa y escuche ruidos... Gemidos... pensé lo peor y cuando me acerque a la habitación Sakura estaba en Shock... y yo también.

En la pantalla de la televisión un video estaba corriendo, Karin completamente desnuda y yo... teniendo sexo en mi oficina.

Mi maletín callo al suelo y Sakura reacciono, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas... se levanto e intento pasar corriendo junto a mi pero la detuve.

- **Espera puedo explicártelo** - le grite

- **¡Explicar! ya es tarde para eso** - me susurro casi sin fuerzas - **llévate tu maldito video y tus malditas fotografías... no quiero volver a verte** - grito. Mi vista llego a la mesa de la cocina, estaba llena de fotografías de Karin y yo en la oficina, el ascensor y todos los lugares de la empresa.

Sakura salio corriendo, yo también lo hice pero no la encontré. Mientras corría llame a Naruto, mi mejor amigo, para que me ayudara a encontrarla hasta que mi vista se poso en mi pelirosa esposa. Estaba a dos calles de donde yo estaba... se sentó en una parada de autobús.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y de repente un ruido... Solo basto una fría noche, una pequeña llovizna y unas frías lágrimas para perder lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Un camión choco con el auto bus que Sakura esperaba... ambos la golpearon... y a mi corazón también.

*Un mes después*

Desperté como si hubiese vivido un horrible pesadilla, me dolía la cabeza así que me levante y un ensordecedor ruido me alarmo... tenia muchas maquinas conectadas a mi. ¿Que me ha pasado? me dije a mi mismo.

Naruto y una doctora entraron por la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando me vieron.

- **Teme... despertaste** - dijo mi amigo sin salir de su asombro.

- **Uchiha Sasuke, debo comunicarte... que... Haruno Sakura, mi sobrina, falleció hace un mes en el accidente** - dijo la rubia mujer.

Su nombre es Tsunade, la conocí cuando me case con Sakura, ella era como una madre para mi pelirosa.

Ella... Se había ido... para siempre.

- **No... Noooooo** - caí al suelo y llore y llore como nunca lo había hecho - **todo fue mi culpa** - llore amargamente - **yo la deje ir... Naruto yo... ya no puedo vivir** - le dije a mi amigo y al instante recibí un puñetazo.

- **¡Maldito Teme! ¿Como puedes decir eso? ella llevaba algo muy preciado dentro de ella y lo protegió hasta el final** - grito - **ahora te levantaras de esa maldita cama y te iras a casa** - sentencio mientras me tiraba la ropa en la cara.

Para que alargar mi sufrimiento. Ella ya no estaba... se había ido, me había abandonado.

Entre en casa, y camine a mi habitación de manera mecánica me recosté en mi cama. Pero había algo raro en mi almohada... un papel:

_"Sasuke-teme se que has pasado por mucho... yo también amaba a Sakura-chan pero ella te eligió y se que será difícil pero recuerda que no estas solo. Sal adelante por tu hermano, por mi y por la pequeña que esta en la habitación de al lado".  
_  
Tenia razón... ella estaba aquí conmigo. Y nuestra pequeña también.

En la puerta había un pequeño cartel color rosa "Mikoto".

albums/x474/sakura277/625652_487418557980223_15609 12528_n_

* * *

Muy bien hasta aqui este hermoso one que se me ocurrio cuando vi una novela llamada "Paginas de la vida" :( era muy triste... pero tiene un final feliz.


End file.
